The research investigates the selective effects that attitudes have on memory for attitude-relevant information. This research tests a new theory of attitude memory that proposes that people's goals in processing information and the structure of their attitudes moderate the effects that attitudes have on memory. This theory explains why people often have better memory for attitudinally congenial information, but under many conditions their attitudes have little or no influence on their memory or cause them to favor information that is opposed to their attitudes or is attitudinally extreme.To test this theory, the research uses two distinct methods: (a) laboratory experimental research and (b) quantitative integration of the large existing research literature. Whenever possible, these two methods are coordinated to yield dual testing of the hypotheses. Not only is attitudinal selectivity in memory an important issue in attitude theory, but it is fundamental to understanding resistance to attitudinal communications. As such, the project has the potential to illuminate the frequent failure of public information campaigns to change people's attitudes and behavior.